In All The World
by ronanda
Summary: This story takes place in their 7th year before the IT wedding of Bill and Fleur. Ron and Hermione still not obviously.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. This story takes place in their 7th year before the IT wedding of Bill and Fleur. Ron and Hermione still not obviously.

The girls were in Ginny's room at the burrow, trying on the dresses that they would wear to the wedding.

"Hermione I need to talk to you" said Ginny, "about my brother"

"really which one?" Hermione asked looking clueless.

Ginny then said rather fast "oh, you know which one Hermione!"

Hermione blushed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys were up in Ron's room, sling shooting their bow ties to each other. Ron sitting on his bed, Harry sitting on the floor.

Harry said "so Ron areyouinlovewithHermioneor not?" coughing when he got close to his best friends name.

Ron just said "mate, are you using occlumency on me cause that's not cool." whilst turning a bright shade of maroon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Ginny's room

"Hermione I know you like Ron, there's no way you can deny it" said Ginny.

"all right, ok, I like Ron" Hermione said, her face looking so red you could cook bacon on it.

Ginny twilled in her dress and said "oh ,you and my brother together, we're going to be family! This is so exciting you and my brother getting married"

"whoa, whoa, whoa, Ginny he doesn't even know that I like him." Hermione pointed out.

Ginny stopped twilling mostly because she tripped over a pile of school books, and said "you have to tell him" whilst flipping her long red hair out of her face.

Hermione backed away from Ginny, holding the front of her dress to herself because the back was not zipped, and sat on her friends bed. Hermione said "tah, tah, tell him?".

Back to Ron's room

"oww, you prat you hit me in the eye!" Ron told Harry.

"well come on pay attention" Harry said. The boys were still playing sling shooting with their bow ties.

"come on Ron, everyone knows you like her" Harry said, "who?" Ron asked, "Hermione!" Harry said. Ron turning brighter shades of red to match his hair.

Ron said, "ok, fi, wait EVERYONE! How do you know and since when?"

"do you remember a certain famous Quidditch player?..." Harry said, Ron's face became slightly angry looking. "around 4th year?..." Ron definitely angry now, "yup, mate thats when everybody knew. I guess you could say I've always had a feeling about you two."

Ron said, "really, a feeling, that information makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside, you should have told me sooner!"

"what, that you like our best friend?" Harry asked. "Yes, yea, yup, that's right." said Ron, now looking like he might not be...looking...like...anythi...(a/n: sorry I just pictured Rupert in bed in his tank top...ok and I'm fine)

Harry said, "Ron you have to let her know." "know?" said Ron, not looking too sure of himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

There were only a few more days to go before Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ron was up in his room one night when he heard voices out side of his door. He slowly walked over to the door and knew immediately who was on the other side of it so he pulled the door open so quickly that his twin brothers who were leaning on the other side of the door crashed into his room and landed on the floor.

"See Fred, I knew he was in here!" George said whilst shoving Fred's butt out of his face. The twins got up and looked at Ron in a teasing way.

"What!" Ron said.

"We need to talk." both the twins said.

"You're going to want to sit down" Fred said. Ron sat on his bed.

"We know about your feelings towards your little friend Hermione." George said.

"You _do_?" Ron asked looking slightly taken aback.

"Well, we do _now_." Fred said triumphantly, "just kidding!"

"So when did you guys first figure out that I liked her?" Ron asked.

"Figure _out_?" Fred asked.

"Harry _told_ us!" George exclaimed.

"Anyway, we are here because you're our little brother and we thought if Hermione's the girl you want you're in trouble." Fred said.

George continued, "So, we decided, your needs are greater than ours, to give you some help."

"-in the _love_ department." Fred added with a wink.

"You two prats think you can help me, I don't think so." Ron said looking slightly amused.

"Fred, just give him the key." said George. Fred took out a key from his shirt pocket, dangled it in front of Ron's face and then put it in Ron's hand.

"What is this for?" Ron asked.

"Well lets think for a moment shall we." Fred said. "lets see if only you had a girl you wanted to impress."

"-and knew where she lived." George added.

"-and had a flying car to drive up to her window at night with." Fred said, still winking like he had something stuck in his eye.

"You guys found the car?" Ron asked amazed.

"Yes," said George, "and we fixed it up a bit."

"We added a 'twin touch' to the car, you'll notice some of the things while you're in it." said Fred.

"Why are you guys letting me have the car?" Ron asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're not keeping it, just having it for one night." George said.

"Kind of like a one night special." said Fred winking some more.

George said, "We are going to use the car for our own joke shop."

"Kind of like a company car." added Fred he finally stopped winking.

As the twins left the room, Ron stood up and paced the length of his room thinking about actually going through with this little escapade.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction so please please please leave me a review, even if it's a small one. Thanks for all the good and the bad reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A bedroom window with its curtains pulled aside showed Hermione sleeping in her bed. It was 11:30pm. She was dreaming of a boy, the only boy in all the world that she would ever want to dream about. Lately, she found herself waking up blushing and feeling warm. She couldn't deny and didn't want to deny anymore of her feelings towards this boy. Hermione wanted everyone to know, she thought that telling everyone would be so easy, probably because most of the people she knew already knew of her infatuation towards him. But the one person she had to tell her feelings to was the hardest one because it was Ron after all. Some days she would think to herself, _I'm Hermione Granger, I should be able to just walk up to Ron and tell him, I mean I'm always telling him facts about magic and our school, I school be able to manage telling him a fact about the magic I feel when he's near me. _A light from outside Hermione's window shown through her eyelids and woke her up. She got up quickly and reached for her wand. She backed away from her window as far as she could until her back hit one of the walls to her room. The light, she now noticed, were two lights, aiming right for her window. She could also hear a motor to a car faintly in the background, but thought nothing of it since there was a highway not too far from her home.

_What am I doing, what am I doing, what am I doing, this is a bad idea, I don't know what I'm doing. _Ron thought this over and over again on the way to Hermione's house in the flying car. As he spotted her house he remembered that this is the girl he dreamt about lately and day dreamed about when he wasn't paying attention in class, she was the reason he had barely passed a few classes. He also worried about her even though he knew she could take care of herself. Sometimes he just wanted to hold her and protect her. Then he knew exactly why he was doing this, in all the world she was the one he wanted, he was in love with her. As he approached her house he turned the car sideways so his car window was lined up with her bedroom window.

Hermione saw the car now, _but who? _she wondered, still holding her wand pointed towards the window, ready to aim. As the person in the car came into view, Hermione saw the boy she had just dreamt about. "Ron!" she said, "What are you doing here?". She lowered her wand.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"Hermione, I'm sorry if I scared you, but would you come with me, there's something I want to show you." Ron said.

"Um, yeah, ok." She said whilst trying to flatten her hair. She quickly put on some jeans under her night shirt then headed for her window.

"Ron, could this car come a little closer to my house, because, well its just, I'm a little-" She was cut off by Ron finishing her sentence, "Afraid of heights."

Hermione blushed with Ron having known this information about her. She tried to look down so Ron wouldn't see her turning red. Ron moved the car closer to her house.

"Trust me Hermione." whispered Ron as he held out his hand for her. Hermione smiled and said, "Well I'll try to, this it just," she glanced down, "so high up." She reached out and took hold of his hand. He pulled her into the car and she sat in the passenger seat.

Neither of the two spoke much as Ron drove, or rather, _flew_, up into the sky. It was a clear night, millions of stars were visible, shining brightly above them. Hermione looked a little sick from being so high up and maybe from being alone with Ron late at night.

"Well Hermione, this is what I wanted to show you." Somehow, Ron had driven them to their school, Hogwarts. The school had been closed and no one knew if it was going to reopen. The school was right in front of them, and in every room of the school it looked as if there were lights on in the windows and silhouettes of people walking around carrying on like a normal, busy school day.

"Ron, how did you-?" asked Hermione.

"It's magic." replied Ron. "I just wanted you to see Hogwarts again, like how it was when we went there, when it was still-" Ron paused.

"Open." finished Hermione.

They both gave each other a faint smile. Hermione couldn't believe Ron had done all this just for her.

"Uh, Hermione, do you want to go to the wedding together, er, as friends I mean?" Ron asked quietly, turning red. She had no idea what to say this is the closest Ron had ever come to asking her out. Ron was starting to look worse by the second from her silence, so she said, "Yes Ron, I'd love to go together, as friends." But she wanted more and could tell he did too.

The next day, everyone was getting ready for the rehearsal dinner. That night, during the rehearsal, Ron and Hermione kept glancing at each other, but seemed to do it when the latter was always looking away.

The wedding would be held tomorrow and everyone had a feeling that it would bring lots of romance, and not just between the bride and groom.

A/N: waves arms frantically review Review **REVIEW! **Thanks to all of the people who have reviewed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The day of Bill and Fleur's wedding had finally arrived. There were lots of people throughout the whole burrow getting ready with last minute decorations and such. Ron and Hermione were no where to be seen. Each in their rooms where they would be getting ready for the wedding. Ron in his bedroom, Hermione in Ginny's room. Ginny and Harry had been Busy all day helping out Mrs. Weasley de-gnome the garden, and then getting ready themselves.

Three hours before the wedding Ginny was in the kitchen fixing up a snack while Harry was upstairs getting ready (or mostly talking to Ron about his situation tonight with Hermione). Ginny heard a knock at the door and thought she better answer it since everyone around the house was moving to quickly and only paying attention to their own qurabble, She walked over to the door opened it and said, "KRUM, I mean Victor what are you doing here?".

"I came 'ere to surprize Hermy-own-ninny" he said.

"What a surprise it is!" Ginny said not believing her eyes and ears and trying to smile in a friendly way.

Hermione had told Ginny all about her and Ron going to the wedding together but as friends. Ginny knew she had to keep Krum at bay for a while until she could find out what Hermione thought of all this. She knew her brother would ruin things with Hermione if he saw Krum here. So Ginny made Victor wait outside and told him she was going to get Hermione. Ginny ran upstairs to Ron's room and asked if she could have a word with Harry out in the hall. Once out in the hallway with Harry, she told him all about Victor being there, Harry already knew about Ron and Hermione so he understood the situation. They knew they must go into the next bedroom and tell Hermione the news.

"Both of them, both ,both of them are...here together?" asked Hermione after Ginny had told her that Victor had arrived.

"We could count again." Harry said sarcastically.

Hermione thought to herself, _I can't just tell Victor to leave, that would be unfair for him to have come all this way._

Hermione breathed in deeply and said, "Alright, well, we are just going to have to keep Ron away from seeing Victor." She had no idea how this perfect evening with Ron was going to turn out, now that Victor was here.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, and don't forget: read AND review! Sorry it's so short, I wanted to give you _something_. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was now dressed and outside for the wedding. Ginny and Harry had made sure Ron was away from Victor Krum for a bit without Hermione's help because she went to say hi to Krum. Ron has still not seen Victor. Hermione told Victor that he didn't have to come see her and that it really was a surprise. Victor just complimented her that she was beautiful today. She just kept glancing over at Ron to make sure he hadn't noticed Krum. She then told Victor she'd see him after the ceremony since she was in the wedding.

The wedding of Bill and Fleur began.

Ron was sitting towards the front with his family, whilst Harry sat with Krum towards the back. As Hermione stood up there looking into the crowd she thought about what she would say to Victor to make him leave the reception without hurting him too much. She then thought about what she would say to Victor to make him stay with her if Ron didn't make a move soon. She had so much love in her she just wanted to give it to someone even if that someone wasn't Ron. But she wished it was every night. She didn't know how much longer she could wait for him.

"...you husband and wife." Hermione heard the priest finished and the wedding was over.

Throughout the reception, Ginny would be with Krum, Harry would be with Ron. There was no tent or anything, just a lot of tables lined up in rows kind of like an outside Great Hall. Then Harry and Ginny would switch who they were watching after.

After about an hour switching back and forth, Harry and Ginny met up alone in the middle of the dance floor, which was in between all the tables.

Ron and Victor still opposite each other on either side of the reception. Ginny said to Harry, "Hey, we make a good team." Harry, whilst placing a hand on her cheek, then said, "yeah, we do."

Ginny saw Hermione go over to Ron so she and Harry went to be with Victor. When Hermione was in front of Ron she didn't know what to say. Ron looked into her eyes so much she thought he could read her mind. He took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. There was a slow song on, Ron and Hermione naturally placed themselves around each other and slow danced.

He barely touched her skin whilst moving his hands up and down her back and upper arms. She felt like no one else was even there. She turned her head slightly and kissed Ron on the cheek. Ron felt that all right, he never felt like this before, like he was totally alone with only her. He was scared, terrified, that he wasn't going to be just friends-fighting buddies with her anymore, well maybe they never really were. But now this moment they were about to create will scar their hearts forever, they will never be the same together. He really wanted this change to happen too, and that's what scared him the most.

Right after Hermione kissed his cheek he turned his head and captured her mouth with his. He slowly brought his hands up to her hair and she placed her hands on his arms.

This was the most passionate kiss either of them had ever had. This was their first kiss together. Just then Krum looked over to the dance floor and saw them. His heart sank a little, he knew Hermione was not the right girl for him but he just walked away from the reception.

Ron and Hermione still going at it like no tomorrow, whilst everyone stared, with their mouths slightly open. Harry looked over to Ginny and gave her a sexy grin to which she could only reply with a smile.

A/N: For some reason the reviews aren't working for me so when you review, send it to my email, that way I'll be sure to get it. This is the end of this story for now, there may or may not be a sequel, depending on what the reviews are like. Hope you liked it.


End file.
